


The House In Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: D Gray Man, DN Angel, Full Metal Alchemist, Gundam OO, Magic Knight Rayearth, Mythical Detective Loki - Fandom, Yaketate Japan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about a kid who wants to leave in a quiet place. He has a strange characteristic in him that makes his father allow him to live in that place. Alone with his driver and his loyal butler, he move in a place known as the Ghost Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House In Ghost Town

The House in Ghost Town

 

"You really determine to move didn't you?"

Mr. Hiwatari stared at his favorite son anxiously. 

"Yes indeed." "I'm serious about that."

Satoshi stared at him seriously.

 

"Master, why is it that I had to go with him?"

"Can I refuse?"

Nuragami complain. 

Yamino just smiled at him. 

Mr Hiwatari glance at the driver. 

"YOU DON"T HAVE THE RIGHT TO OBJECT AT THIS MR!"

Mr. Hiwatari scolded. 

"Cause I pay you the right amount." "You and Yamino will go with my son."

"Oh! my "

Nuragami exclaim.

"Just accept it. We have no choice."

Yamino told him. 

 

Mr. Hiwatari has three sons. Eagle his eldest, his second son is Allen and his youngest is Satoshi. 

"Dad! Why are you sending him alone?"  
"While me and Allen were almost melt here' , " "THIS IS UN FAIR!"

 

Eagle protested.

 

"Brother, You want to go to that creepy place?"

Allen ask dumbly.

 

Eagle glare at him.

"Allen, the freedom is what I'm talking about."

"He's just 14 while I'm 28." 

 

"Why is that Dad's allowing him to go?"

 

Mr. Hiwatari interfere.

"Cause I don't trust you."

" You didn't even grant my wish."  
"You and Allen, I'm so disappointed with both of you."

Satoshi glance at them. 

"Dad, If it's okay I will ask your permission to give them their liberty." 

 

"Dad?"

Eagle glance at their father. 

"Alright! just to end this envy of yours." "You and Allen can move." "Where ever you want to go." "But don't ever return back here with your family in tack." "Okay?" Allen just smile. But Eagle was so serious. "I promise, I won't ever return back in this damn mansion of yours Mr. HIWATARI!" And he stormed out. Allen talk to his father. "Dad! I'm okay with your rules. " "I understand you and your principles." "And I'm happy to be with you." "My only legacy is to take a job while taking care of you." "A simple as that." Then he smile. Hiwatari hug him and thank him. "Allen, I'm so happy that you understand what I'm implying." "Don't worry." "I'll look for a job for you." "So you wouldn't get bored here." "Thanks Dad." The next morning, Satoshi and his butler were in the car with the driver. "I still didn't understand why is this happening?" The driver complains. "Oh! just focuses your mind on the road." Yamino warns him. "This is all your fault." Young master!" Nuragami blames Satoshi. "Stop protesting! " He just wants to leave the mansion." Yamino explains. Nuragami suddenly silence. He stared at the rear mirror and glance at their young master master. TBS


End file.
